The present invention relates to a friction transmission belt and a method for forming the friction transmission belt.
For the purpose of improving wear resistance, it is known to produce a friction transmission belt in which a rubber layer forming a pulley contacting portion is made of a rubber composition containing ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene particles. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-070592, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-170454, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-170587 disclose a V-ribbed belt, a compressed rubber layer of which is made of a rubber composition containing ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene particles.